I've Got You
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. When The Doctor and Rose Tyler go to the beach on a sunny day, chaos strikes, leaving Rose to take control of the situation, that's going down hill. Will The Doctor be saved in time and will Rose be the heroine for once?


It was just another day, the sun was beating down as summer set in and everyone was out and about. The Doctor was down at the beach in his brown striped swimming shorts, which matched his brown striped suit and he was walking across the beach with a smile plastered on his face. He could feel the warm golden sand between his toes as he walked barefoot across the beach, with his shades in his hand, to where he had left his things. As he reached his place where he had been, he smiled at the young blonde haired woman who was lying down on a towel under the sun. Rose was just in her black bikini and her legs that were showing turned The Doctor on as he looked at them. Rose had her arms behind her head with her pink shades on her eyes and then she removed them.

"You coming for a swim Rose? Allons-y?!" The Doctor asked.

"Maybe later. I'm just gonna lay here for a while," R ose replied.

"Well in that case, I'll join you," The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor slid his shades on and then lay down on the warm soft sand beside his companion. The Doctor put an arm around Rose as he pulled her close, then he put his head back on the sand and then he sighed contently as Rose put her head on his chest.

"This is nice," The Doctor smiled.

"I agree. It's nice not running all the time. I like not almost dying," Rose added.

"Same here Rose, but I'll be back in a few," The Doctor smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right here when you get back," Rose nodded.

The Doctor got up to his feet and looked at his companion once more before he walked down the busy beach towards the blue calm water that glistened under the sun. He watched the waves shimmer as they rolled gently on to the shore, sending bubbling sheets of sparkling water dancing over his feet as he reached the water. He ran in to the water just like the children were and then he started swimming around in the cool liquid. The coldness of the water was just perfect as the weather was scorching hot and he needed to cool off.

The Doctor was swimming around happily, relaxing for once, knowing Rose was safe and then as he took a breath he swam under the water. He swam under smiling slightly as he enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin and as he needed air again he swam back up to the surface. As soon as he broke the surface he took a breath and smiled as he wiped his eyes with his hands. Then before he could do anything a huge wave was coming towards him and just as he noticed it, it went over his head, sending him under the water.

His breath was instantly knocked out of him and his eyes were wide as he looked around and tried to get to the surface, but he couldn't tell up from down, from left to right. He was panicking slightly as his hearts both pounded against his chest at an abnormally high speed. He could feel himself needing air, but he forgot about his respiratory bypass and he looked around at his surroundings wondering where the surface was. At that moment he began kicking his legs forcing himself upwards and just as he broke the surface, he took a breath only to breathe in water as another wave crashed over his head sending him back under.

The Doctor felt the panic inside him increasing as he tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to his lungs and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for him.

A ringing noise took over his hearing as he saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. Then as he felt the world cease to exist he lost consciousness and then an arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Rose had watched The Doctor dive in to the water and she had watched him swimming gracefully through the water. After a moment she had lay back down on to her back as she continued to sun bathe in peace. Rose closed her eyes and then just about as she was about to relax she sat up. She reached over to her bottle of water beside her and as she opened it she looked over at the water. She couldn't see The Doctor insight and she felt a little bit of worry appear inside her as she took a drink of her water.

Then as she took another sip she saw The Doctor break the surface and then she saw a huge wave crash over his head. Rose almost spat the water out as Tony disappeared again and didn't resurface. Rose was up on her feet instantly and she started running towards the water, then acting on instinct, she took a breath, then dived in to the water in a perfect dive, her fingers went in first followed by the rest of her body.

She could see The Doctor's lifeless form once she was under the water, she noticed bubbles were coming from his open mouth and she began swimming down towards him. Her heart was in a vice as she swam closer and as she reached him, Rose wrapped an arm around The Doctor's waist.

Then Rose started kicking her legs as she needed air and she held The Doctor close to her as she swam upwards. When she broke the surface she gasped and pulled the Timelord up beside her before she started swimming back to the beach. She swam over to the shore nearby and she held The Doctor in a traditional rescue hold with her right arm. She was dreading the outcome of the situation as she felt her feet touch the wet sand and then she was half lifting and half dragging The Doctor on to the shore. Rose set The Doctor down on to the sand near the water and she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" Rose frantically asked.

Rose was going to waste no time and she quickly leant down towards The Doctor's pale face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart ache.

Rose moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under The Doctor's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she felt a single faint beat under her fingertips she sighed in relief and then she looked at The Doctor realising one of his hearts had stopped. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Rose looked at The Doctor and without hesitating, playing the heroine once again she hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

"Please breathe Doctor," Rose murmured.

Rose took a deep breath and then parted The Doctor's lips, before sealing his wet lips with her own. Rose exhaled a breath in to his mouth and his cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees as she watched The Doctor's chest rise and fall. Rose could hear people nearby and she looked up to see people watching the scene. Rose leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to The Doctor's unmoving body. At that moment though The Doctor felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough.

Rose put one hand on the left side of The Doctor's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing her fingers together. She leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground; she locked her elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. Rose applied more pressure on The Doctor's chest and she panted slightly as sweat began to form on her brow. When she reached 30, she leant down and pinched his nose once again, then blew another breath in to his mouth.

"Come on Doctor. Please breathe," Rose whispered.

Then The Doctor heard a gentle voice, then water spewed past his lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the beach salt water out of his lungs. Rose instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from her and she put her hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out," Rose told him.

Rose stroked the wet brown strands of his hair that covered his forehead, as relief spread through her like a wild fire and she smiled as she heard him coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his lungs.

It was only seconds later when The Doctor regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his cheek. The Doctor groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

Rose was kneeling over him, her blonde hair was soaking wet and water was running down her face. Her eyes were soft and focused on him and then before Rose could do anything, The Doctor laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You scared me Doctor," Rose confessed.

"I'm sorry Rose. How about we stick to running instead of swimming?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"I'd like that," Rose laughed.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that the characters weren't too OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
